Howl In The Night
by HanMarieeD94
Summary: *ON HOLD*Aria Bordeaux is a full blood were in Marcus' pack. That was until he got himself killed by Alcide. Alcide and Aria have a bit of a past, and she's hidden something huge from him for five years. Is this the right time, or will everything falter? *Deviates from True Blood story line for Alcide. Don't like it, don't read.*
1. Chapter 1

A loud howl filled the air of the dark night. I sat up in my bed, sweating, and threw my feet over the side of my bed. A howl like that meant only one thing, death. My thoughts raced to my little sister and her new mate, then to my mother and father. I breathed in deeply, then picked up my phone. Before I could dial anyone's number the phone rang. My heart felt like it stopped when I saw my mother's number on the caller ID.

Another deep breath in, as I prepared for what was about to happen. I hesitantly pressed answer, and raised the phone to my ear. "Momma?", I asked.

"Yes baby! Oh thank-God! I'm so relieved to here you voice.", she cried.

I finally exhaled, "What about Rianna?", I asked quickly.

"Her and Daytona were already here.", she said.

"Oh good, good. I'm going to go look around. Will you come look after Brantley?" ,I said.

Brantley is my five year old son. He has dark brown hair and green eyes like me, but he resembles his father, too. Alcide Herveaux is his father, but neither of them know. When I went to Mississippi for a family visit, I ran into him at a bar. We had been friends since childhood, but when my family moved we lost touch. Until recently I never thought I'd see Alcide again, and when I did he was with Debbie Pelt.

"I'll be right over, go ahead and head out.", she said.

"Thank-you Momma, I love you.", I said.

"I love you too, baby girl.", she said and hung up the phone.

My relief was cut short. Even though my immediate family is alive, someone in the pack has been killed. As head of patrol it was my duty to find out what had happened. I didn't change out of my night wear or put shoes on. I sprinted out of my house, and followed the smell of blood. The trail led to Alcide Herveaux and Debbie Pelt's house. This struck me as odd. Alcide wasn't one for violence, and Debbie was never much of a threat.

What could've happened? Did he kill her, or did she kill him? No, I heard Alcide's voice. His tone was low and serious, " Debbie Pelt." There was power in his voice.

"Yes baby?", she said hysterically.

"I abjure you. I see you no longer. I hunt with you no longer. I share flesh with you no longer.", he said.

Something awful must've happened for him to abjure her. I still smelled fresh blood, pack master, and a shifter. I made my way into the house. Alcide came barreling down the stares. My body instantly hit the floor into a bowing position.

"What the fuck?", he said helping me up.

"That's what I'm saying.", I said eyeing him. "What happened to Marcus? And why did you abjure Debbie?"

"I don't have to answer to you!", he yelled.

I flinched, but this didn't stop me, "You owe to me to tell me why I smell fresh blood, and why the fuck I'm showing loyalty to you like you're some pack master!", I said it. I had my answer. He killed Marcus, and now he's pack master. I crouched down into a defensive stance.

"Are you challenging me?", he stood firm.

"You better have probable cause, Alcide. Or there will be more blood, and you know it.", he knew I wasn't threatening him. If the other pack members found out before an explanation was dealt, then he would be in major trouble. I smelt pack coming this way. "Alcide tell me now, or you'll have to deal with these V addicts.", I said cautiously.

His face fell in defeat, " Sam and I walked in on Debbie and Marcus in my bed. The shifter, Sam, fought Marcus in a fair fight. Marcus went to kill Sam while his back was turned. I fuckin' lost it, Aria. Then I abjured Debbie.", he said.

I walked up to him, and took his face in my hands, "This will be okay, Alcide. I promise it. Don't you get all dark over Debbie and that piece of swamp shit.", he placed his hands on mine and nodded. "I'll take care of what's outside, and go get Martha."

"Aria wait, will you be okay?", he asked.

"Alcide you know me better.", I said and went out onto the porch.

About ten pack members stood before me. About half looked cracked out on V, so sickening. I inhaled deep preparing myself to speak clear and loud. "Listen up!", I yelled stealing their attention. "Marcus is dead. Alcide killed him-", I was cut off by growls and comments. "Shut the fuck up! Alcide killed Marcus for betraying him and acting like a coward. Marcus slept with Alcide's mate, and tried to kill a shifter while his back was turned. Make your judgments now, because you can leave or you can stay. You have twenty-four hours. Choose wisely.", I said finally. I saw Martha, Marcus' mother, "Martha if you would come with me.", I motioned her forth.

Her face was cold as stone as she walked towards me. Martha and I hadn't had the easiest relationship. I was one the opposed towards Marcus becoming pack master. "He's dead.", it wasn't a question. "And you're going to stand by that outsider.", I didn't answer her. "Typical. You're nothing but trash. You and your bastard child.", my hand flew to her neck, and I pressed her up against the wall.

"I'm trash? You aren't nothing, but a lowlife Martha! Don't you ever talk shit about me or my son again. I'm taking pity on you, because your son is dead. This is not a warning, this is a promise. I will cut your throat out.", my eyes flashed yellow.

"Aria, that's enough.", Alcide said, "God dammit Aria, I said that's enough. Release her!", he grabbed my hand. I dropped her. She fell to the ground, and gasped for air. Martha got up, and went inside slowly. Alcide grabbed my shoulders, demanding my attention, "What has gotten into you?", he asked.

"She called Brantley a bastard. You can say anything about me, but the minute you talk about my son…you better be able to hold your own.", I said.

"You're feistier than I remember.", he chuckled.

"Well when you've got a little one to protect, you changed.", I said looking into his eyes.

"Can I stay at your place tonight? This place just isn't comforting right now.", he said.

"Yes, but if you wake up my boy I'll kill you.", I said. Normally you don't get away with talking to a pack leader like that, but he knew it was an empty threat.

We walked all the way to my house. I opened the door, and my mother sat on the couch watching something on TV. "Momma you remember Alcide, Herveaux's son.", I said.

"Oh yes, Mississippi. How is everyone?", she asked.

"Just fine ma'am.", he said politely.

"Good, so what happened baby?", she asked.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow, momma. Go have a good sleep, and I'll call ya in the morning.", I hugged her.

"I love you baby, nice seeing you Alcide.", she grinned. Her house wasn't but a minute over the way.

"Nice lady.", Alcide said.

"That's my momma for ya. Do you want to take the couch, or would you like my bed?", I asked.

"I'm not kicking you out of your bed.", he said.

"I didn't say you were kicking me out.", I said.

"Oh…um…I don't know.", he said uncomfortably.

"My rooms to the very end on the right.", I pointed down the hall, "I have to check on Brantley.", I said.

I walked down the hall, and opened my sons door. He was fast asleep, and snoring lightly. I stood in his doorway just watching him. His long dark eyelashes laid on his rosy cheeks, and his hand rested under his head. He has a warm body temperature, so he kicks his covers off during the night. I felt Alcide's presence. He leaned on the other side of the door.

"Cute kid.", he whispered.

"He's perfect.", I said closing the door.

We walked to my room, and I closed the door. My clothes were a little dirty from the night, so I changed into a pair of black sleep short, and a white t-shirt. I took my long dark brown hair out of the pony tail, and let it fall. Alcide took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. I looked him over. Why didn't I tell him? Because I'm a coward. The covers were already pulled back, revealing my side of the bed. He climbed over, and got under the covers. I got in, and turned the lights out.

"Can I ask you something?", he said.

"Go ahead.", I said.

"Who is his dad?", he asked.

Oh shit, I promised myself if he ever asked I would tell him, "He's not from here."

"Oh, does he know?", he asked.

"No, it was a weird time for both of us.", I said.

"How old is he?"

"Five."

We were quiet for a minute, then , "Were you pregnant when you came to visit five years ago?", he asked.

"No…", I said.

"When is his birthday?", his voice seemed more interested.

"Alcide what is with the twenty questions?", I said.

"Aria.", he said firmly.

"April.", I said.

"You visited in July that year."

"Just say it Alcide.", I said.

"Is he my kid?", Alcide said low and serious.

**Hey guys this is just a little something that's been swirling around in my head. Obviously it's going to change the whole story line for Alcide. If you don't like it, then, out of all respect, don't read it. I'm juggling a few stories at the moment, and I'm trying to update fairly. If you like it give it a favorite, follow, and review. Thanks!**


	2. UPDATE

Hello lovelies!

Okay, I know I've been very bad with updating and I'm so sorry! My stupid job kept me busy, but now that's no problem and I'll be updating every three days. I need your help though. I want to know some of your ideas. Just like where you want to see the story head and all that. I'll fill in all the details, of course. If you want to drop by my Twitter, and talk to me about stories or life in general feel free! The first ten followers will get there own ship(full fan fiction five chapters minimum) of ANY choice! Also, since you guys probably thought this was an update I don't want to get your hopes up. I'll update EVERY story by Wednesday! So follow me han_deal I look forward to hearing from you guys!

Love Hannah


End file.
